User talk:Genesjs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knuckles the Echidna Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Genesjs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bullet Francisco (Talk) 02:04, 4 July 2012 Come on the chat. (Ohmygod123 02:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC)) SNN having it's own newsletter Copied from DF's talkpage So, I was on the Phineas & Ferb Wiki and saw they had this own newsletter having news about the community and news of the P&F franchise, like merchandise and so on. You can check a look on the link below. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 72 Anyway, I was reading it and I was thinking if SNN could have it's own newsletter too. It will have news about the community, latest rules and changes on this wiki, and updates on the Sonic franchise. It won't be run by me (i.e. Making every report and everything else) but reports will be made by the community of SNN and it's made into a newsletter for everyone to read. The newsletter will be made/posted on SNN bi-weekly, on fridays if necessary. I rather start off with a forum on SNN if everyone will think, so that's why I came to you (and DarkFuture), so you can think about it and tell me, and get the newsletter rolling once my block ends. Reply back please, and thank you for your time. [insert awesome user here] 02:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Another forum discussion has to be made... Do you mind making a forum discussion about this thing called "Timeline" which was used on Spongebob Wikia's homepage, it can be seen here. Here is DF's response (copy-paste from discussion with DF) DF: Thanks for the avatar praise! This one is definitely one of my favorites. As for this timeline feature, we have something similar on the SNN, but the one on the SpongeBob Wiki looks pretty neat. Unfortunately, I'm very busy with schoolwork, so I can't set up a forum on the SNN for this feature at the moment. You can try asking someone else, maybe Gen, Myself 123, or Sacor. I'll make sure to express my opinion on it. 21:49, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Read closely. He said we have something simete to that but he said if I can ask another admin like you to set up the forum. DF: ''--so I can't set up a forum on the SNN for this feature at the moment. You can try asking someone else, maybe Gen, Myself 123, or Sacor. I'll make sure to express my opinion on it.'' 22:21, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Skin Hey Gen, since your talkpage is protected, can I ask you a question here? I'd like to make my own chat skinon SNN similar to yours, but one line of source text kept messing me up when I tried it myself. Could you make it for me? (I can change the colors myself) --Shadowunleashed13 (Sorry about no link) Re: My bad. I wasn't around today. We went out to eat. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Discord I didn't want to have to get involved publicly, so I'm messaging you here. Can you please get on Discord so the two of us may discuss the issue involving Ryan / Journalistic? Thank you. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 21:21, April 18, 2017 (UTC)